


You Forgot Them, Didn't You?

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Menstruation, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Atsumu offers to go out and get some pads for fem!reader when they start their period and discover they don't have any overnight pads stocked up.Osamu is the MVP
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You Forgot Them, Didn't You?

“Fuck me..” you groan out as you’re in the bathroom. You knew it was coming, but it came a couple days earlier than your tracker had told you. 

“What is it?” Atsumu calls out to you as he’s laying on the bed scrolling through his phone.

“I just started my fucking period.” you grumble lowly and you move to open the drawer where your sanitary items are. While pulling out a tampon you notice you don’t have any overnight pads. Lovely. Just great. You completely forgot that you had to get more of them from the end of your last cycle. “And, I don’t have any pads for tonight…” low grumbles and sighs could be heard from you as you clean yourself off and shove a tampon inside you.

Hearing this, Atsumu sits up on the bed and tips his head to the side. “I can get em for ya babe.”

You can’t help but look up at him a bit surprised after pulling up your pants and making your way to the sink to wash your hands. “Do you even know what kind I use?” you ask as you don’t think that he’s ever gotten you any kind of menstruation items before. 

“I’ll jus’ take a pic’ of it! How hard can it be?” he asks as a smirk crosses his lips and he slowly moves off of the bed. After stretching he moves to sit at the edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor.

You make your way over to him and you stand between his legs. As you gazed down at him his hands immediately move to your hips, up under your shirt you had on. He then moved his thumbs against your skin gently as he looked up at you. 

“’Sides, I what kinda boyfriend would I be, if I couldn’t get ya what ya need?” his voice soft and sweet as he smiles up at you.

You can’t deny that he’s being super cute right now and you didn’t want to go to the store anyway. “Alright. Please take a picture of them then and get just one pack okay.” you ask, making sure he knew what to do.

“Ya ya, got it.” he shrugs it off and leans up to press his lips softly against yours.

##  _\- Fast forward to Atsumu at the store -_

Standing in front of the isle of all of the feminine products, Atsumu is in awe of _how many_ different kinds there really are. His eyes roamed all along the isle and he went from one side to the other about two times before finding the section that was solely for pads. 

“Alright where’re ya…” he mutters to himself as he takes out his phone and goes to look at the picture he took of the pads you use before he left. But as he is pulling out his phone, two words caught his eye, “bigger” and “wider” on a package of the biggest size of maxi pads there. He immediately stops what he’s originally doing and opens up the camera on his phone. 

He’s laughing the entire time he’s taking a picture of this package of maxi pads. He thinks he’s funny shit as he texts the picture to his brother. 

Quickly, Osamu replies back, _“Why’re you sendin’ me a picture of pads? Are those for y/n? Does she need em?”_

Trying not to bust his gut laughing and look like an idiot, he texts his brother back, _“Nah, they’re for you.”_

A quick _“What?”_ is received on Atsumu’s phone from Osamu.

Stifling his giggles and laughing way to hard at what he’s thinking, he types out, “’Cause yer a big pussy!! xD” 

_“I dunno what y/n see’s in ya I swear…”_ Osamu replies instantly.

Atsumu is losing it about this whole interaction and he completely forgets that he is there to get YOU pads. He then hears his stomach grumble and his hand rubs his belly. As he puts his phone away with his other hand he mutters, “Hm. I should get somethin’ ta eat..” and he then leaves the isle. His hands empty. Your pads have been forgotten.

He ends up leaving the store with a beef stick and an energy drink. 

When he comes through the front door you’re on the couch watching something on tv. As he takes off his shoes, you call out to him, “Did you have any trouble finding the ones I needed?” 

“Huh?” Atsumu looked into the living room at you and made his way towards you. “What’re you- Oh shit.” Immediately his hand comes to the back of his neck as he rubs it gently. “Heh you see-”

“You fucking forgot them didn’t you??” you ask as you notice the beef stick wrapper and drink in his hand. “You went to the store, _you even took a picture of what you needed to get_ , and you forgot them.” your voice a bit huffy as your arms cross over your chest. “What the hell were you even doing, you were gone for like forty minutes!” Of course with your period, your anger could be tipped off at the sound of a pin dropping and this wasn’t helping. 

“Well I got distracted an’ was textin’ Osamu-” Atsumu began before he sat down on the couch next to you. 

“Why were you texting Osamu? Could you not find them? You should have texted me, you idiot. Ugh now I have to go out and get them.” a clear sigh of detest came from your throat and you go to get up.

You then feel Atsumu’s hand on your wrist, stopping your movements. He brings your hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. “I’m sorry babe. I got distracted. Lemme make it up to ya, whacha wanna do?”

Just as he finished his question, there’s a knock at the door and then the sound of it opening. The both of you look towards the door and see that Osamu is coming into your home.

“Osamu?” both you and Atsumu question at the same time, making you look at each other before looking back to the dark haired male. 

“Did he forget em? He sounded like he was having fun teasin’ me through the phone, so I figured he’d completely get sidetracked.” he spoke as he held a package of what looked to be pads in his hand.

“Uh..wow that’s creepy…though I should have known. Did you get me pads Osamu..?” you ask softly and with an awe in your tone. At least one of them had a braincell.

Atsumu gags dramatically at the sappiness between you and his twin brother.

“Uh, I got these.” he said as he hands you the package. “I’m sure they aren’t the right ones, but I’m sure ya don’t use what I got a picture of either. So I went with what size was in the middle.”

You take the package from his hands and look at it. It’s a size bigger than you usually use, but it would work for now. Your eyes then shoot a glare to your boyfriend. “You were making fun of pad sizes, weren’t you.” 

A wide smirk crosses Atsumu’s lips before he shrugs. “When it hasta be said, it hasta be said. But ya got em so we’re good right?” he asks as he stands up and takes you in his arms and leans down to kiss your nose. 

A soft huff leaves your lips. “Yeah, your brother saved your ass.” you mutter to him before looking over at Osamu. “Thank you~” 

Osamu shrugs, “The least I could do, really.” 

“Alright go on, get outta here, ‘Samu.” Atsumu went to push Osamu away. He didn’t like it when Osamu got praise from you, it made him jealous. 

“Nah I think he should stay. He’s the one that actually got what I needed after all.” A playful smirk crosses your lips and you hear a groan from Atsumu. 

“I’m not gonna live this down, am I?” He asks in a whine.

“Nope.” Both you and Osamu answer before you slip out of Atsumu’s grasp. You and Osamu now walking to the kitchen. 

“Tch..” Atsumu scoffed and shook his head. Maybe next time he could get it right.


End file.
